A VERY big misunderstanding
by xX-Death-Flavoured-Lipgloss-Xx
Summary: Sasuke opened and read the scroll: 'An Uchiha must marry the first person they kiss'. The scroll fell to the floor. He was in deep. SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. The Discovery

_**I N T R O D U C T I O N . **_

_**I**__t was the only day of the year when Itachi Uchiha would voluntarily wear a pink apron. Sasuke__'__s birthday. __"__So what are you doing with your life?__"_

_**M**__arina: I don__'__t own Naruto, Sasuke does. I also do not own the sunshine song Itachi sings. Twinky is still a funny word. P.S. I really dislike Sakura, so there will be Sakura-bashing._

Itachi Uchiha was in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron that said 'kiss the cook'. A once in a lifetime sight that would give many a fangirl a nosebleed. (Me included…)That is, unless you were Sasuke. Itachi was making a massive heap of pancakes for his favorite outoto.

Sasuke was lying in bed, still only semi-conscious, when his brother walked in with a foghorn.

**Hooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

"Good morning, Sasuke!"

"Is it that time of year already?"

"You bet! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Go away."

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

"Get screwed."

Itachi took a deep breath.

"Ooooooooooh, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey-"

"I'M GETTING UP!" Sasuke threw a pillow at Itachi's head.

Itachi left Sasuke's bedroom and returned to the kitchen, where the rest of team seven were waiting for the birthday boy.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was sitting at the table, eyeing the massive stack of pancakes in front of her. (But she was on a diet. SUCKER!)

"GOOD MORNING, TEME!!!" Naruto was, rather dangerously, perched on top of a chair. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Hn."

"I'm guessing that means 'thanks' in emo language."

Sasuke growled.

"Translation: You are the best friend a guy could have, Naruto-kun. I think Sakura should get over her crush on me and go out with you, cause you are way cooler and better-looking than me." Naruto gave Sasuke a big hug. "Thanks, teme!"

"Translation: Naruto's a dobe." Sasuke hit him across the back of the head sending him flying off the chair he was crouched on. A massive bump appeared on his head.

"Grrr…"

"Naruto fancies you, you know, Sasuke." Itachi leant closer. "And he's quite a catch!"

"ITACHI! YOU STUPID GAY YAOI FREAK! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS THE AUTHOR OF THIS STUPID, POINTLESS YAOI FIC!!!"

"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm. "We have important business to deal with."

"Hn?"

"We need to get that stick up your butt removed!!!"

"Funny."

"I know!"

"Hn."

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a room filled with scrolls. "Sasuke, I need to show you something." Itachi pulled a white scroll from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

"Itachi, I've seen this before. It's the Uchiha traditions."

"But have you read it all?"

"Um, no."

"Read it."

"But-"

"No buts! Just read it."

"Why?"

"I am sure you are ready to read some of the more adult chapters."

"Adult? THERE'S HENTAI IN THE TRADITIONS!?"

"Not that kind of adult! I mean the chapters about marriage and stuff."

"Oh. But why now?"

"You're 16 today. Officially old enough to get married!"

"WHAT!?"

"My little brother is old enough to be married. I could almost cry."

"Getting married isn't really something I was planning for the near future."

"Well, better you know the traditions before it's too late."

"Hn." Sasuke opened the scroll and began to read the contents aloud."1: The heir of the clan can be chang-"

"Not here! Wait till you're ready."

"Well how the heck am I supposed to know when I am ready?"

"You will know, trust me!"

"I'm ready now."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"You said I'd know."

"YOU WILL, BUT NOT NOW!"

"Why not?"

"Read it at home."

"Why-"

"Just shut up and go home and read the bloody scroll!"

"We're home now."

"IN YOUR ROOM THEN!"

"Why does the place keep changing?"

"A good ninja is always flexible."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?"

"Just go to your room and read the fu- fudgy scroll!"

"Fudgy?"

"Well one day Deidara got fudge in his hair-"

"I really don't care."

"-and ever since then-"

"Shut up!"

"-he has called everything-"

"Lalalala!"

"-That annoyed him fudgy."

"I'll go now."

"Very well, Sasu-chan!"

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"I'm very sorry, Sasu-chan!"

"Grr…"

"Go read the scroll!"

Itachi pushed Sasuke down the hall to his room, then shoved him in and shut the door.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and opened the scroll:

'1: The heir of the clan can be changed at any time.'

'_I knew that. I__'__ll skip down a bit to the stuff I haven__'__t read.__'_

'57: An Uchiha must marry the first person they kiss.'

Sasuke dropped the scroll.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke remembered his first kiss. With a guy. And not just any guy, with Naruto. His best friend/rival. "There must be an exception if it was an accidental kiss with your best friend."

He skimmed down to the bottom of the page and read the last few lines:

'On your 16th birthday, you must bake your Aniki cookies.'

'_Itachi added that. Obviously. Maybe that was why he wanted me away from him.__'_

'There are no exceptions to any of the laws/traditions.'

'_Darn! So I was destined to marry a guy. I__'__m not even gay! I don__'__t even__** want**__ to know how Naruto will take this. He__'__ll probably try to kill me. Literally.__''_

Sasuke lay down on his bed.

'_Maybe I should forget about it for as long as possible. Even just for today.__'_

Sasuke threw the scroll on the floor and left his room. The rest of team 7 were still waiting in the kitchen. Naruto was nursing the bump on his head.

"Where did you go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was still gazing longingly at the pancakes. "We were all really worried."

"About what?"

"We thought you had gone to slit your wrists or something, teme."

'_I wish that was all that had happened. At least slit wrists heal.__'_

"I'm fine, dobe."

'_Dobe, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?__'_

"That's good."

'_If only he knew__…'_

"So, Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Kakashi was still perched on the windowsill. "We can go anywhere."

"Um... you pick dobe. Just not ramen."

Naruto pouted and gave Sasuke the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"OK, whatever."

'_I__'__m way too soft__…__ with my__…__ future__…__ husband.__'_

"So, ramen it is, then!" Kakashi hopped out the window.

"Thank you Sasuke!!!" Naruto gave him a massive hug.

'_You would not be hugging me if you knew what I had read this morning. Fiancé.__"_

They all jumped out the window and started walking to Ichiraku's.

"Sasuke-kun, did you know that you are old enough to get married today? You should start thinking about choosing a wife!"

'_Or a husband__…'_

"Anyway, I'm sure any girl in the village would accept a proposal from you! I know I would…"

'_Hint, hint.__'_

"I would love to get married young."

'_I wouldn__'__t.__'_

"And go on a romantic honeymoon."

"I am not planning on finding a wife anytime soon."

"What? I thought it was an Uchiha tradition to marry at 16!"

"It seems who I marry is out of my hands." He looked at Naruto, who turned around and gave him a massive grin.

"How so?"

"I really have no idea. But fate is set in stone."

"You sound like Neji-kun."

"He's right about some things you know."

"Guess so."

They arrived at Ichiraku's and Kakashi ordered for them all. A miso ramen for Naruto, a diet ramen for Sakura and rice for Sasuke. Nothing for our beloved scarecrow because he'd have to take off his mask to eat. And that wasn't going to happen. Not ever.

"Hey, teme. What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

'_I just have to marry you.__'_

"I know you better than that, Sasuke. What's wrong?"

"I just read something this morning that shook me up."

"What was it?"

"A scroll."

"What kind of scroll?"

"The kind that you read."

"I mean, what was it about?"

"I just found out that I am engaged."

"Sasuke! I am so happy for you. Who are you engaged to? Ino? Tenten? I know it's not Sakura, because if it was she'd make sure everyone knew. Is it one of the fangirls?"

"No."

"Well, then tell me who it is."

'_You.__'_

"I can't say."

"Tell me!!!"

"It's a surprise to all of us."

"So you don't know yet?"

"I know who… I just don't know wether or not they'll commit suicide before marrying me."

"Are you crazy? Any girl would- IT'S A GUY!?"

"I never said that."

"But you never denied it."

"I can assure you, I'm as straight as a ruler."

'_Well the statistics say otherwise. Girls kissed:0 Guys kissed:1__'_

"Whatever. Teme."

Naruto slurped down the contents of his bowl. Sakura left hers untouched. Sasuke ate about a millionth of his rice.

"Teme, are you on a diet or what? You're almost as bad as Sakura-chan. Anyway, you're like a size zero! At least she has reason to be- I'll shut up now."

"Hn."

"You must be anorexic or something."

"No, when I get home Itachi will force feed me pancakes till I throw up."

"Oh. Lets go to the park for a while. To keep you away for as long as we can." Naruto was visualizing the evil Aniki force-feeding Sasuke.

"Good idea."

Team 7 walked to the park. Kakashi had to leave early because 'He left the oven on and he had to go and check on it before the whole apartment flooded'. They decided to play Frisbee. Aka, Naruto and Sakura try to cut each other's heads off with a plastic disk and Sasuke watches.

Sakura threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke threw it to Naruto. Naruto threw it to Sakura. Sakura threw it at Naruto. It hit him on the head, leaving a big scrape across his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, Sakura?!"

"Here, dobe. I'll clean that up for you." Sasuke was sitting in the shade of a big tree. He gestured for him to sit on his lap. Naruto sat down. Sasuke took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean the cut.

'_Wouldn__'__t want my fiancé dying from blood loss.__'_

(Marina: *Squeals like a crazy fangirl*.)

_**A**__nd that__'__s the end of that chappie. I still haven__'__t decided on any pairings except Sasunaru, so if there is a pairing you like, please tell me so I can try to put them in. Reviews are the cure to writer__'__s block. Please review with storyline ideas. Thank you! And for any of you who got the jak and daxter crazy files reference in the intro WHOO! Twinky is STILL a funny word. _

_**H**__ A P P Y __**F **__A N F I C __**R**__ E A D I N G ! ! !_

_-Marina Tsukino_.


	2. The Proposal

Hi peoplez! I'm SO sorry about the whole underlining thing on the first chapter. (My computer hates me…) but I've fixed it now. I really need storyline ideas because this story is probably gonna end up on hiatus cause I just can't think of what to do next.

You know the drill. I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah…

Chapter 2

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø**_

--S-a-k-u-r-a-'-s---p-o-i-n-t---o-f---v-i-e-w--

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the shade of a tree. Naruto was on Sasuke's lap while he was cleaning the massive scrape I gave him. I kinda feel guilty about that. I spotted light blonde hair running towards us. It could only be-

"Ino!" Shikamaru was running behind her. Yes, running. I couldn't believe it either.

"You're gonna have to catch me, Shika-kun!" Ino was holding something fluffy in her hand.

"Ino, give it back!"

"Let me see… Give it back or use it in future blackmail…? Hmm…"

"INO!"

"Oh, fine!" Ino stopped and gave the lazy-nin the object. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He grabbed it and walked away.

Ino came over to us. "Heya forehead! Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Hi, Ino-pig." I gave her a smirk.

"Hi Ino!" Naruto lifted a hand in greeting, which was quickly swatted down by Sasuke.

"Don't move, dobe!"

"Fine, teme!" He put his hand down no his lap. "Ow!" He yelped as Sasuke put disinfectant on his scrape.

"Calm down, dobe, it's only a little sting."

"You try it! Then we'll see who thinks it's only a little sting!"

"Fine, dobe." Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pouch and cut his arm. Then he put some of the cream on.

"Don't be such a show-off, teme." Naruto grabbed his arm and stared at the cut. "I have just the thing!" He stuck an orange band-aid on the small cut, which on further inspection, was covered with tiny chibi foxes.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø**_

--g-e-n-e-r-a-l---p-o-i-n-t---o-f---v-i-e-w--

Three months had passed since that day, and Sasuke had gotten used to the idea of marrying his best friend. No law ever said they had to do anything and it would be a nice escape from the fangirls. N w he just had to make Naruto agree. He had it all planned out. If he invited Naruto somewhere fancy, where lots of people were watching, Naruto would be too kind-hearted and considerate to say no. So he had done just that and was on his way to the restaurant.

"Hey! Teme!" He could see Naruto waving from across the road. Naruto ran over to him and almost tripped, but Sasuke managed to catch him. "Thanks, teme. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Sasuke lead him to the table he had booked and sat down. "Order whatever you want."

"They don't have ramen!" Naruto exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. "How am I supposed to eat here when they don't have ramen?"

"They do have ramen, dobe. You're looking at the dessert menu." Sasuke handed him a navy menu. "This is the food menu."

Naruto grabbed it and started to read through the contents, searching for the food he cherished so dearly. "There!" He exclaimed, pointing at the menu. "This one please!" He showed it to Sasuke.

'Miso ramen. As I expected.' Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at the menu to see what the dobe was ordering. He chose a tomato soup and ordered.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something." Sasuke tightened his grip on the small black box he was holding. "Promise not to laugh." He leant in and whispered in his ear: "Marry me, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's words. He could feel himself burning up. What Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto had thought of this exact moment in his head, over and over again. (A/N: CoughWishfulThinkingcough) "Yes." He barely stuttered out.

"Well, you're gonna need this, then." Sasuke slipped a ring on his finger. Naruto looked at the glittering stone. "It's opal, your birthstone if I'm correct."

"It's… Beautiful."

Sasuke had expected a no, or maybe an 'I'll think about it' but a 'yes, it's beautiful' he had never expected. He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt lips crashing onto his. Naruto was kissing him.


	3. Naruchan's sooo uke

Chappie_3_Oh_Yes_it_is_!_

Thankin Addicted to Dreams for the wonderfully wonderful idea. *Gives BIG cookie*

-t-e-h---w-e-d-d-i-n---d-r-e-s-s-

"Why am I doing this again?" Naruto asked as Ino pulled him into a store.

"Because you love him." She returned, pushing him into a changing booth. "Now, put this on." She tossed a bundle of white fabric over the door.

Naruto grabbed it and slowly put it on, only to realize it was a dress. A big, white, flowing **wedding** dress. He walked out of the room, only to be met with a gawking Ino.

"Why don't women look that good in dresses?"

"Ino!"

"Sorry. But you do look… well… to put it simply: Uke."

"I am so not uke. Sasuke's name is uke. Rearrange the letters and you get Uke Ass. THAT is uke."

"Whatever. Anyway, if he's the uke, then why are you wearing the dress?"

"Shut Up!" He shut himself into the changing room, and began to change into his normal clothes.

"Naruto, you have to stay in there!" Ino sounded worried, yet excited. "Sasuke's here and he can't know what dress you're wearing. Toss it out to me."

He threw the wedding dress over the door and sat on the stool in the changing room. He could hear everything Sasuke and Ino said to each other.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Ino asked in that sweet tone of hers.

"Buying a suit. What are you doing here?"

"Buying a dress for- Me."

"So Shikamaru finally proposed. About time."

"No, just a party dress for you guys' wedding."

"This is a wedding store."

"Naruto asked me to be a bridesmaid." (Harmless white lie.)

"Oh." He grabbed the package the woman was holding out and left. "Seeya."

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." She waved until he was out of view. "That was one hell of a close one."

"Yeah, thanks for covering for me, Ino-chan."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, and by the way I was actually gonna ask you to be a bridesmaid. If that's okay."

"Yes! Who else is a bridesmaid?"

"No one yet, but I was thinking of asking Saku-"

"NO!" Ino yelled. "It's her or me."

"I won't ask her then. She'd probably just try to screw it up, anyway."

"Yeah… I wish I could see the look on her face when you guys tell her."

"Ino! You are one of the cruelest people I know."

"But you love me anyway. So, is Sasuke a good kisser?"

"Ino!"

"Just wondering. Can I give Sakura her invitation?"

"Um, okay I guess, just no funny business."

"That is a promise. Seeya later, then." Ino skipped away while Naruto paid for the dress. Ten seconds later, she ran back. "I forgot to get the invitation."

"It's at home. Come with me to go and get it?"

"Um, okay." They both started to walk in silence. But of course Ino was the one to change that. "Will you be living in his house, or are you two gonna buy a new one?"

"We haven't talked about that yet."

"Well you'd better soon! Oh, and I called Sasuke's brother."

"You did not."

"He's cooooommmiiiiinng!"

"I don't know if Sasuke will want him there."

"Yes, Yes, Yes! He's best man!"

"Okay, but Ino, promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Promise you won't get drunk and start flirting with him again."

"That man has beautiful eyes, dammit!"

Naruto chuckled at the other blonde's frustration. Ino had gotten drunk at Kakashi-sensei's Christmas party and started flirting with Itachi. Kisame got really jealous and asked Deidara to blow her up, and of course His Explosiveness was all too happy to help.

-t-e-h---f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

"Itachi-kun, you have beautiful eyes, did you know that?"

"Why thank you, Ino-san."

"You should come over to my place sometime!"

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

Kisame was standing in the other corner of the room, fuming silently to himself. "Stupid blonde bimbo… Hey! Deidara! Come over here!" The blond approached him slowly.

"Yes?"

"Blow. Her. Up."

"YES!" Deidara pulled a massive missile from her- I mean his cloak. "SHOWTIME!" He launched the missile at Ino, who ran once she spotted the weapon of mass destruction. She ran for hours and hours, according to her, but eventually it caught her and exploded in Kakashi's house.

You can probably guess what happened after that. Ino ended up in hospital. No, not from the explosion, but from the massive nosebleed she had when she found out Kakashi was moving in with Iruka.

-t-e-h---f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k---e-n-d-s---h-e-r-e-

"I can't believe you were a closet yaoi fangirl." Naruto said, enjoying watching the blonde's left eye twitch whenever he mentioned yaoi.

"Who said anything about 'closet'?" Ino returned, "My obsession with shonen-ai has never been hidden." She tried to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me, I'll catch the fangirl!"

"Hey! Which of us is the one in a gay relationship again?"

"Me. Get over it."

"You still haven't told me, Is Sasuke a good kisser or not?"

"Ino, this is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about."

"Clarify."

"Name one thing Sasuke has ever tried that he's not good at."

"Not being an emo."

"I don't think he ever tried that."

"Okay, how about… um… liking stuff."

"He likes tomatoes!"

"And you! Hehehe, Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!" Ino put her hand up to her nose to try and stop it from bleeding.

"It's official. I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"I'm an ENGAGED MAN!"

"It could be our little secret! I promise I won't tell Sasuke-kun."

"Tell me what?" Sasuke had appeared behind her, his chin centimeters above her left shoulder.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you, but HELP! Ino's trying to rape me!"

"Ino, is this true?"

"He cares for his Naru-chan! How adorably fluffy! I have to write a fanfic about this one."

"Ino." Sasuke had his 'mess with me and I'll tear you limb from limb then feed the bits to Akamaru' look on his face.

"My life is so sad. It's not even girl-likes-boy-but-boy-likes-other-girl, or girl-likes-boy-but-boy-doesn't-like-anyone, it's friggin girl-likes-boy-but-boy-proposed-to-other-boy! How sad is that!?"

"Ino Yamanaka, answer me now or you're a dead woman."

"Maybe I'd enjoy you killing me!" Ino shot Sasuke a sexy smirk. "Why don't we find out!?"

"Ino-chaaaaaannn!" Naruto stared up at Ino with massive puppy eyes. "Please don't try to seduce my fiancé."

"Okay, Naru-chan, first of all I don't **try **to seduce anyone, I just do."

"You tried to seduce me. Oh, and by the way I **am **a good kisser."

"Sasuke… How much did you hear?" Naruto hoped he hadn't seen the dress, it took so long to find a nice one that actually fit him, and he didn't want Ino embarrassing him all over again. "Sasuke! When did you get here?"

"I heard enough."

"Sasuke-teme! That isn't an answer-" He was cut off by the loud 'poof' of Sasuke's teleportation jutsu.

"Wow…" Ino mused. "That was… interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you two. It's not everyday that you see two of your gay friends fighting like a married couple."

"Well, think of it like this: soon we will be fighting **as **a married couple."

"No! Too much yaoi fluff! My fangirl mind can't take it all!"

"Ino!" Sakura called from across the street. "Naruto-kun! Hi!" She walked over to them. "So what's up?"

"Well-" Ino was cut off by Naruto.

"Nothing much." Naruto replied calmly. "You?"

"I just wrote Sasuke a really sweet poem!" Sakura held up a pink sheet of paper. "Do you guys wanna come with me to give it to him?"

"Sakura, maybe that's not such a good idea." Ino could feel Naruto getting nervous. She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket and pretended to answer it. "Hello, Ino speaking. Yes, he is. Do you want to speak to him now or will I send him over? Oh, okay! Bye!" She slipped the purple phone into her pocket. "Naru-kun, Sasuke wants to talk to you now. It's urgent." She turned around to face him and mouthed out 'I'll handle this'. He gave her a nod before quickly saying goodbye and leaving. She turned to Sakura, all too eager to see her face when she broke it to her. "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ino-pig?"

"Sasuke is engaged."

"WHAT!?!?" Sakura's jaw had dropped to the floor. "Who is the bitch that stole him from me?"

"Naruto." Ino watched as Sakura's face turned red.

"NARUTO!?" Sakura was fuming.

"Yes." Ino pulled out a camera and took a snapshot of Sakura's face. She glanced at the screen to see her achievement. She almost laughed out loud when she saw the expression on her pink-haired rival's face. "Definitely saving that."

"Ino-pig, you are just messing with me." Disbelief didn't half cover what Sakura was thinking. "Sasuke may be gay, but Naruto's definitely straight. I'll prove it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Ino asked, her fangirl mind filling with perverted ideas.

"I bet you I could make him kiss me before midnight tonight."

"Okay, you're on. But he has to kiss back, it doesn't count if he's struggling to get away."

"Who would struggle away from **me**!?"

"I know a few people." Ino said under her breath.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura said, as if Ino had just told her that her two best guy-friends were getting married. Oh, wait, she just did. "Are you trying to imply something Ino-pig?!"

"No! What made you think that!? Anyway, what's the bet?"

"How about… um… the loser has to… Um…"

"Kiss Lee-kun!"

"Okay, seeing as there's no chance of me losing! Naruto's head over heels for me, you know!"

"_Was_, Sakura, _was_!" Ino shook her head slowly. "Poor Lee-kun…"

"Yeah! He's gonna have to kiss a pig!"

"Sakura, don't put yourself down so much!"

"I was putting **you** down!"

"Of coouurrse you were."

"You'll see when I have Naruto begging to kiss me."

"If you can make Naruto beg to kiss you, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't even have any hats!"

"Okay, then. I'll kiss Lee."

"Well you were gonna have to do that anyway!"

"No, I wasn't."

"I'm just gonna leave now." Sakura shouted as she stormed off.

-e-n-d---o-f---c-h-a-p-p-i-e-

So, what didja think!? Good, bad, Whatever. All feedback is appreciated. Which means: REVIEW!!! LOL, jkjkjk! But do review or I'll tell Orochi-paedo where you live.


	4. Sakura's 'opportunity'

Okay, so my internet just went and I've had this chapter typed for a while, but it's finally back! Yay for fan fiction!!!! Nothing really happens in this chappie, but prepare for ANGST!!! Well, I can't write angst so prepare for BAD angst!!! 1158 words.

OOO-SaSuNaRu!!!-OOO

Sakura stormed down the road, already planning an evil scheme to make Naruto kiss her. It would be her first kiss, but she didn't really mind all that much. To prove Ino wrong, she'd do almost anything, and she knew she'd enjoy watching Ino kiss Lee. She skipped down the road, keeping an eye out for the orange-clad ninja.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned her head to see the speaker, but she couldn't see anyone familiar.

"Naruto? Is that you?" She looked all around her, searching for the source of the noise. "This isn't funny."

"Sakura…" The voice repeated. It was only after the second repetition that she found the person who was calling her name. He was wearing a black cloak which hid his features. "Sakura, come here." The man beckoned. Sakura hastily followed him into a dark alley, making sure that she had a safe way out at all times. "Sakura-"

"How do you know my name?" She inquired, cutting him off.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What about him?"

"Where is he now?" He took an intimidating step forward, making her back away a step. "Tell me."

"I really wish I _could_ tell you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I was looking for him too."

"Why?"

"Yeesh, what is this, twenty questions?"

"Tell me where he is."

"I really don't know." She said as she walked off to continued her search. "What a weirdo…" She added when he was out of earshot.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" She turned around to try and see the blond ninja calling her. "Sakura, look up!" She looked up, only to see a face centimeters above her own. "Boo!" He added to try and scare her.

'_This is my opportunity!'_

"Hey, Naruto-kun, do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Sure!" He chirped. "But why?"

"Oh, just cause we haven't talked in so long." She lied. "So, tell me, how is Iruka-sensei doing?"

"He's doing well, but apparently Kakashi keeps taking over his 'personal space'. Which could mean quite a few things." He added, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, I see. And how's Sasuke? I haven't seen him in a whole week." She noticed Naruto tense up at the raven's name.

"He's um… okay."

"So nothing happened since last time I saw him?"

"Well, a lot happened."

"Like?"

"I think he's engaged."

"So, it's true, then."

"What!?"

"Ino told me he had gotten engaged."

"Did she say who to?" Naruto said, his heart almost stopping.

"She made up some bull about it being you, but I know she was lying. She _was_ lying, right?"

"No." Naruto stared at the floor a few meters in front of him, waiting for the punch across the head that never came. "Huh?" He looked at the pinkette. "Aren't you gonna hit me?"

"I should hit you for lying!" She said with a chuckle. "But I might just kiss you instead." This time, she was serious. She leant in close enough that Naruto could feel her breath sweeping over his skin, and kept on getting closer and closer by the second. Just as their lips were about to meet, Naruto jerked away.

"It's not right." He added after seeing the confused look on his team-mate's face. "I can't."

"Of course you can!" She lifted his chin up with her finger and leant in again.

"No, Sakura, I'm engaged to someone else. A few years ago, then yes, I would accept it with a heart and a half, but it's just too little too late." He said. "Sakura, there was a time when I loved you, because…" He stopped himself.

"Because of what?"

"Exactly. I just can't finish that sentence. I loved you and you didn't love me back, so I got over you."

"But now I just want you to kiss me and mean it."

"No! I can't mean it when I know deep down that this is probably some retarded scheme to get one over on Ino." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I love someone, and I'm engaged to him and I **wanted **you to come to the wedding."

"So you and Sasuke are engaged."

"Yes."

"And you want me to come to the wedding."

"It would mean a lot to both of us."

"And Sasuke is never going to be mine?"

"Sakura, you have to understand-"

"I understand, Naruto. I understand that you took everything from me. You had to ruin everything by making him fall for you." She glared at Naruto.

"Sakura, it's not like I asked him to fall for me! But I love him. I would have been happy if he was in love with you, but he isn't! And he's made it pretty clear that he never will be!"

"I'm going to the wedding."

"You don't have-"

"Yes,_ I _do. I have to see_you_ say 'I do'. Then I'll believe it."

"Sakura-"

"No. Naruto, I want to see it. I'm gonna go home now, cause my head is still swirling. So once I've gotten my sanity back, I'll let you know." She ran off, leaving Naruto flabbergasted.

"Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru had been watching the whole affair from a safe distance.

"Shika-kun!"

"Don't call me that! I'm a jounin now, and that name is babyish! Troublesome…"

"Oh come on, Shika-kun! Don't be such a teme!"

"Wow, your mood lifted! One second you were pouring your heart out to Sakura, now you are back to your normal self, calling me a teme!"

"Well, that's over, so there's no need to be all emo. Anyway she said that she'd believe it when we both say 'I do'"

"She said she'd believe it, not that she'd accept it." Shikamaru pointed out. "So even after you two are hitched, she may still be all 'Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnn!'"

"Even if she is, it's not like she'd try to sleep wi-"

"One word for you, Naruto: Fangirl."

"Isn't that two words? Fan-girl. I corrected a genius! Now there are two geniuses in town! Oh yes!"

"The term is Fangirl among many anime fanclubs."

"Oh well you suck!" Naruto said while sticking out his tongue. "You don't even have a single Fangirl to your name!"

"Actually I have a lot of fangirls…"

"Like?"

"I have seen some ShikaNeji fan fics. Who writes yaoi, except fangirls?"

"Who the hell thought of ShikaNeji?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "What retarded people…"

"Fangirls are so not retarded." Shikamaru returned. "Ino's quite a fangirl, and she's not that retarded."

"She wrote the ShikaNeji, didn't she?" Naruto noticed Shikamaru's eyes widen as he asked the question. "Well, did she or didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. Well if it makes you feel better she's borrowing my laptop now, writing a lemon on how you guys' wedding night goes."

"Ewww! How perverted!"

"I was kidding!" Shikamaru added after seeing Naruto choke on air. "Don't get so uptight!"

"I am so not uptight!!!" Naruto pointed out angrily. "You just kinda caught me off guard!"

OOO-Who-the-hell-writes-ShikaNeji-!?-OOO

ShikaNeji ain't that bad, actually. (If anyone asks; I never said that!) So please review, bla bla bla, you know the drill.



w  Reviews make me happy!!!


	5. The Mission

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will be introducing a new charachter in this chapter, and she is an OC. She will play an important roll in the rest of this 'saga' so I have named it after her. It's the Hikari saga, and this is the first chappie. Enjoy! :3 And, yet again, thanks to all the people who reviewed. You are all my inspiration! :3 (I do way too many of those thingies. Ah well... :3)

DISCLAIMER: Narutoisnotmineandprobablyneverwillbe. Itwouldbeimpossibleforittobeminecausei'mabrokestudentinEngland. *Takes big breath* So there!

**'Chapter 1 of the Hikari saga'**

-n-a-r-u-t-o---l-u-r-v-e-s---s-a-s-u-k-e-

"I am so not uptight!" Naruto pointed out angrily. "You just kinda caught me off guard!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go now, Ino needs to give me my laptop back and it'll take a while to delete all her yaoi from it…" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I see. You'd better hurry. I need to talk to Sasuke now so I gotta go too." Naruto said goodbye, then ran off towards the Uchiha district to talk to his fiancé. He knocked on the door.

Knock-knock.

"Coming!" He could hear Sasuke shout from inside. "Just gimme a sec."

Naruto twisted the door handle to check if it was locked or not, but to his disappointment it was. "Sasuke, it's only me." He shouted through the mailbox. Sasuke opened the door and poked his head out.

"What is it, dobe?" Naruto could see that he just had a shower from the fact that his hair was wet and hanging down his shoulders. "Or have you just come by to say hi?"

"We need to talk." Naruto simply stated.

"About what?" He asked.

"A lot of things."

"Oh, come in, then. I'm just gonna get some clothes on." He opened the door to let Naruto in, revealing that he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Um, okay." Naruto walked in and sat down on the sofa, waiting for his teammate to come back down. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked down the stairs, fully clothed and hair in its usual duck-butt style.

"So, what do we need to talk about, dobe?" Sasuke sat himself down beside his teammate.

"Okay, first of all, when is the wedding going to be?"

"Itachi has organised that. The wedding is in two weeks time."

"Oh, okay. Second, where is the wedding?"

"That's a surprise." The raven said. "What else?"

"Are we going to live together?" Naruto asked bluntly. "And if so, where?"

Sasuke paused. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "Do you want us to live together?"

"Well… um… I kinda hoped…" The blond lowered his head.

"Well, if we were to live together, we would either just live here or buy a new house."

"I think here is nice. And do you want me to change my name?"

"Why would I want you to do that? Naruto is a perfectly good name."

"No, I mean my surname. Like Uzumaki-Uchiha or just Uchiha."

"Do you want to change your name? And why are you the one who has to change your name?"

"Well, cause if you change your name, Itachi would be the only Uchiha left, and leaving him as the sole heir to the Uchiha clan would be a bit stupid."

"I guess you're right. Do you want to be an Uchiha, then?"

"Um, okay." Naruto lowered his head once again. "And I think Ino's up to something."

"Isn't she always up to something?" Sasuke rhetorically questioned. "Kakashi-sensei says he has a mission for us and to meet tomorrow morning for a briefing."

"Oh. Sakura's seriously peeved at us."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I kinda told her that we are engaged. And I think it's 'that time of the month'."

-i---w-r-i-t-e---r-a-n-d-o-m---t-h-i-n-g-s---i-n---t-h-e-e-s-e---d-i-v-i-d-e-r-s-

The next morning, Kakashi was already at the bridge when Sasuke and Naruto got there. Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasuke's sofa the night before, and Sasuke had decided to just leave him there. Accompanying the silver haired jounin was a girl, no more than ten years of age. She had long blonde hair which was tied into two loose ponytails, and big red eyes which, Naruto assumed possessed a kekke genkai. She was wearing a short pink dress with stars on it which made her look skinnier than she really was.

"This is Aino Hikari-chan. It's your mission to escort her to the land of waves." Kakashi stated simply when he saw the two boys look at her with curious eyes.

"Hello Hikari-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He said, sticking out a hand in greeting. The hand was quickly swatted down by Kakashi.

"You can't touch her." The jounin pointed out. "She's 'special'."

"What do you mean by special?"

"Whenever I touch someone, I tell their future. Usually the moment of their death. I can control it to a certain extent, but sometimes I get caught off guard." The girl said. Naruto was amazed that under her seemingly sweet exterior, she had such a depressing power.

"Hikari-hime is the only survivor of her clan. Her kekke genkai is very rare, even among her clan. Only one in every hundred members has it as strong as she does." Kakashi said. "Sakura will be coming on this mission. I briefed her on it yesterday. So you two need to get your things ready. Oh, and by the way, Asuma's team are coming too."

"How long will this mission take, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No more than ten days." Kakashi said, his only visible eye narrowing into what looked like a smile. "You two won't miss your wedding."

-k-a-k-a-s-h-i---i-s---s-o---c-o-o-l-

Sasuke grabbed his things and neatly put them into a bag. He grabbed the bag and made his way to the bridge, where Sakura, Kakashi and team Asuma were already waiting with the girl. He leant on the edge of the bridge, pretending to listen to the endless nattering of Sakura.

'_Blah blah blah, Kakashi blah blah Iruka blah blah blah, Naruto blah blah blah, Sasuke-kun, blah blah handsome blah blah so hot blah blah.'_

"Sakura, can't you see you're getting on Sasuke's nerves!? Shut up already!" Ino pushed her out of the way, which was greatly appreciated by Sasuke, but Sakura had other ideas.

"IIINOOOOO-PIIIIIG!" Sakura had a murderous look plastered across her pale face. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Sakura, here. Have some chocolate." Kakashi held out a piece of chocolate which was grabbed and wolfed down by Sakura. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sakura had a blissful look on her face. "Much better."

Sasuke spotted Naruto running towards the group, carrying a small bag which was no doubt filled with his clothes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My apartment almost caught on fire when I was cooking and-"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "It's my job to come up with lame excuses. Anyway, let's go now so we can get as much ground covered as we can before sunset."

"I agree." Asuma said before they all set off.

-i---l-o-v-e---r-a-n-d-o-m-n-e-s-s-

Sunset came and the two teams had set up camp. There was one tent for team Kakashi, one for team Asuma and one each for the two senseis, and one for Hikari. Each of the team tents had two 'rooms'. One large one and one small one. Ino had taken the small room in team Asuma's tent, but Sakura had insisted that she have the large room in team 7's tent. Naruto and Sakura had already gone to bed, and Sasuke and Ino were taking the first watch together. Sasuke walked out of his tent to find Hikari sitting beside the campfire Kakashi had lit.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, rather kindly for the stoic personality he was so famous for. "You should get to sleep."

"I can't sleep without knowing."

"Knowing what?"

"I can't sleep without knowing there's hope." The girl said, not once lifting her gaze from the embers of the fire. "I have seen a lot of things, Sasuke-senpai. A lot of things most people could only dream of. And because of this people are afraid of me. Afraid that if they even look at me I'll describe every little detail of their dying moment. So they ignore me, pretend I don't exist, and it makes me really…" She trailed off.

"Really what?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know what. A part of me feels angry, like I want to tell them all about their gruesome deaths, but a part of me wishes that they could see the world like I do." Hikari fought back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

Sasuke stared at the nine-year-old emotional wreck sitting on the ground, back rising and falling quickly with each of her shallow breaths.

'_Maybe this is how Naruto felt. He was hated for his power too.'_

"It's okay, Hikari. I'm here. Can you block your power off for a minute?" Sasuke sat down beside the blonde girl.

"I think so." She shut her eyes in concentration. "Okay, there. But why would you-"

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch, but relaxed into his grip.

"Why aren't you scared of me, Sasuke-senpai?"

"I know someone just like you, and I have learnt that there is nothing to be scared of."

-You-gotta-stay-at-the-Y-M-C-A-!!!-

Ino: What is the YMCA?

Marina: It's the place all the gay guys go to, *ahem* be gay.

Ino: You wanna go there sometime to see the yaoi?

Marina: How about now? Yaoi waits for no one!!!

Ino: Now works! Yaoi, I'm coming!

*Two poofs and a lot of nosebleeds*

Okayz, sorry for the YMCA thing, it just seemed so wonderfully random. Anyway, please review. Arigato!


	6. A princess?

Chappie 6 is finally here! Thanks to all reviewers!

-i-n-s-e-r-t---r-a-n-d-o-m---p-h-r-a-s-e---h-e-r-e-

"Because I know someone like you, and I've learnt that there's nothing to be scared of."

"Sasuke-senpai, I can see it." The girl in Sasuke's grip opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had faded, the red sheen usually present almost completely gone, and it looked like she was crying. "I can see everything clearly now."

"What can you see? Do you want me to let go?" Sasuke pulled his arm back, only for it to be grabbed by the girl.

"No. Once it's started, I can't go back." Sasuke saw that there were wet streaks down her cheeks, which made it look like she was crying. "You will find her."

"Who?" Sasuke looked at the small girl.

"You will find your princess. I can see the red thread connecting you two, and soon you will be separated, but you must go after her and get her back." The girl stared into Sasuke's eyes. "She is beautiful. I can see her clearly now."

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready for first watch…?" Ino had come out of her tent, to see Sasuke and the girl sitting together beside the fire. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the way Sasuke had his arm around her. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine." Sasuke said to the blonde, as she sat on the other side of Hikari.

"Sorry I took so long to come out, but Chouji was eating in the tent and I had to beat him up." Ino said apologetically.

"It's okay." The small girl said quietly, her appearance had returned to normal. "All of a sudden, I feel really tired, so I'm gonna get some sleep." She got into her tent and closed the zip-up door. "Goodnight, Ino-san, Sasuke-senpai."

"Goodnight Hikari-chan." Ino whispered, quietly enough that it wouldn't wake the others, but loud enough that Hikari would hear. "Somehow, that girl reminds me a lot of you, Sasuke-kun." She said to the raven. "She's been through a lot too. I can sense it."

"She saw my future."

"Oh, Sasuke! Did you touch her accidentally?" Ino looked at Sasuke. "Did she tell you how you die?"

"No." Sasuke stared up into space, as if he was deep in thought. "She told me I'd find my princess."

Ino paused and stared at the sky as well, but as her brain processed the information, she looked at Sasuke, who had already seemingly gotten the message. "So, you and Naruto aren't supposed to…"

"I really don't know."

"He loves you." Ino said. "You can't let him find out about this."

"I do know that."

--n-a-r-u-t-o-'s---d-r-e-a-m--

Naruto was wading through a swamp, the repulsive smell tingling his nostrils. He waded further into the swamp, to be met with a man wearing a black cloak. **(A/****N kinda like the one Sakura saw earlier. Interesting...)** He instinctively pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the man. "What do you want?" He shouted.

"I want you, Naruto Uzumaki." He answered. Naruto could see two red eyes peering out from the darkness. "I want you to come with me. Leave here, and come with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Either you come to me willingly, or I will make you come."

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"You're an… Uchiha!?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "But Itachi-kun and Sasuke-teme are the last Uchihas!"

"That's what they think." The man returned. "Naruto, you have something inside you that a lot of people want. Most of them would happily kill for it."

"What is it?"

"You have a power. It has been sealed inside of you for a long time. It is much more powerful than even the Kyuubi itself." The man took a step forward. "It hasn't always been inside you, though. It has developed a lot recently."

"But what is it?" The blond asked. "And how do you know about Kyuubi?"

"I know a lot of things, Naruto Uzumaki. I have been around a long time, and have also seen many things. The power inside you, it is a type of chakra, unique to one **very** special person. Usually, when chakra is sealed inside someone, it stays the same, but in your case, it's mutating and merging with both yours and the Kyuubi's chakra. Soon, they will completely merge and become one unique type of chakra, more powerful than any chakra know to man." The man advanced on Naruto.

"So, you're saying that I have a different type of chakra sealed inside of me, and it's mutating?" The blond tried in vain to piece together all the information the man had just told him.

"Yes, and soon you will begin to feel the impact of the changes. The chakra may begin to leak for a period of time, and if it does, you will need someone to monitor you, because the effects on other people can be… Catastrophic."

"But what would you do if I did decide to go with you?"

"I would try to harness the chakra's power, without killing you."

"_Try_?"

"I would try a lot harder than most of the other people after it."

"You're saying they want to kill me?" Naruto started to get nervous, as the man was getting closer, step by step, and was now only a few feet away from him.

"Yes, Naruto. They want that chakra, but unlike the Kyuubi, your death will not affect it until it's merged completely with your own. So none of them really care whether you live or die."

Naruto turned around and began to run away. Where to, he didn't know, he just knew that he had to keep on going. After what seemed like days of running, he collapsed against a wall, panting very heavily, his heart beating at an alarming rate because of the exercise and the pure adrenaline pumping through his system. He was breathing very shallowly, and was feeling dizzy.

-b-a-c-k---t-o---r-e-a-l-i-t-y---

Sasuke entered the tent, as his shift was finished, and woke Sakura up for her shift. He climbed into the small space he and Naruto were sharing and lay down beside his teammate. He closed his eyes to go to sleep and noticed the sound of Naruto's steady breathing had almost completely gone. He sat up and checked his pulse, to find a faint, fast rhythm. He checked his forehead for a fever and found he was burning up.

"But what would you do if I did decide to go with you?" The blond mumbled quietly. "They want to kill me…" He added on a few seconds later, leaving Sasuke very confused. "Mutating? Uchiha-Ugh!" Suddenly he stuck out a hand and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, then pulled the raven down towards him. Sasuke put a hand on the ground, to try and stop Naruto pulling him down any further, but the blond just pulled harder and harder, until Sasuke was once again lying beside him. Sasuke fell asleep quite quickly, and woke to find a weight on his chest. He moved a bit to make himself more comfortable, and was answered with a purring sound coming from it. Sasuke relaxed once more, listening to the soft purr coming from the object, but to his disappointment the purring grew softer and softer, until it was completely quiet. He subconsciously put a hand on it and started to stroke it, until the purring was once again at full vigour. He felt it nuzzle into his chest, but was too tired to think of what or who it might have been.

"Sasuke! How could you!?" Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blonde that had ripped open his tent door and woke him from the trance the purring had lulled him into.

--

So, how was that chappie? All feedback is greatly appreciated. EXCEPT FLAMES. They will be used to fuel the burning love of yaoi in all our fangirl hearts. I LOVE YAOI!!!


	7. Hikari's an artist!

Heya! I'm back with the latest chapter, and this one promises to be fluff-tastic! Not just yaoi though, mind you (Don't worry, there's no yuri!).

-d-o---y-o-u---l-i-k-e---y-a-o-i-?-

"Sasuke! How could you!?" Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blonde that had ripped open his tent door and woke him from the trance the purring had lulled him into. "What the- oh, am I interrupting something?" Ino took a big step back.

"What is it, Ino?" Sasuke asked, his voice rough from the lack of use during the night. He opened his eyes to see his fiancé lying on his chest, purring like a fox. He lifted the blond's head and placed it on a pillow. "How could I what?"

"You stole my diary!" Ino reached out a hand as if waiting for Sasuke to give her the diary.

"No, I was asleep all night. After our guard shift, that is." Sasuke lay down again. "Shikamaru must have taken it."

-o-h---y-e-s---h-e---d-i-d-!-!-!

Shikamaru flicked through the pages of the small purple diary he had taken from Ino, carefully reading each page, as if it was a very interesting book. He read aloud to Chouji, who was sitting on the same tree as him.

"And Sasuke-kun looked so hot today, his hair smelled different, so I'm guessing he used a new shampoo. Sakura's new dress had a big ink stain on the front, but she asked everyone how she looked, forcing them to either lie, or get beaten up. Shikamaru called me 'troublesome' at least ten times today. For a genius, it sure is taking a long time for him to figure out that I like him as more than a friend. Either that or he doesn't like me back, and is too polite to say so." Shikamaru stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't read any more, ne Chouji?" He closed the book and put it on his lap.

"Oh, come on Shika-kun! You like her back, so go ahead and tell her!" Chouji stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "You just went to all the trouble of getting her diary, so why don't you just tell her already!?"

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she stopped liking me, and went back to being a Sasuke-fangirl?"

"What if Dunkin' Donuts go bankrupt? What if McDonalds all close? Just do it, already."

Shikamaru left without another word to talk to Ino.

-o-m-g-!---I'-t-s---a---s-h-i-k-a-i-n-o---m-o-m-e-n-t-!-!-!-

"Shikamaru-kun! Did you take my diary!?" Ino trotted up to Shikamaru and climbed up the tree he was sitting in. "If you did, it's you know, okay, but I kinda need it back." Shikamaru noticed a slight blush on the blonde's cheeks as she realised he was inspecting her. "Do I have something on my face?" She raised a hand and brushed off her cheeks.

"No, it's just…" He stopped, and then turned his face.

"Just what, Shika-kun?" She turned his face back round with her finger. "You can tell me."

"I read your diary. Is it true what you said?"

"What I said about what? I say a lot in that you know!"

"About liking me."

"Well of course I like you! You are my teammate!"

"Liking me as more than a friend."

"Oh, so you did read it. Shikamaru, please don't let this ruin our friendship. I don't mind if you don't like me back, just staying friends is enough for me if you don't want to take it any further."

"No, it's not that."

"Well, what is it, then-" She stopped as she felt strong arms around her waist.

"I like you too." They both sat in the tree in silence, enjoying each other's company.

-b-a-c-k---t-o---t-h-e---y-a-o-i-

Naruto got out of his tent at about midday. He was tired, and even though he was asleep the whole time, he felt like the dream he had worn him out substantially. The very second he stuck his head out of his tent, Sakura started screaming at him.

"Naruto! Did you steal my chocolate!? Give it back NOOOOOW!!! KYAAAA!!!" She was as red as a cherry. "Someone took it, and I want it BAAAAACCCK!!!" She flailed her arms around for dramatic effect.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't take it. No idea where it is." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms out. He looked around the campsite for his fiancé, but couldn't see him. Then he noticed the girl, holding something small in her hands. "Hikari-chan, what is that?" He pointed to the object.

"Um… Nothing." She hid it under her skirt.

"Come on, tell me!" Naruto sat beside her, a little too close for her liking, causing her to shuffle away. Naruto ignored the uncomfortable gesture, and sat even closer to her. "I won't stop till you tell me!"

"It's a picture." The girl answered simply.

"For who?"

"Sasuke-senpai."

"What is it of?"

"It's just a silly little thing I drew." She clasped the paper tighter. "It's nothing, really."

"Let me see it, then." He reached out a hand.

"You wouldn't understand it."

"Well, then there's no harm in me seeing it."

"Fine." She handed him the paper.

Naruto opened the folded paper, wrinkled from the girl's strong grip and looked at the drawing it held. A woman, no more than twenty years of age. Her long, dark hair hung symmetrically down her back, perfectly framing her soft features. Her eyes were a shade of blue which made the sky in summertime look grey. A soft, sky blue. Cold, yet full of flowing emotions. Naruto only noticed after studying it that she had no visible pupils. She was wearing a pale blue kimono, decorated with delicate turquoise flowers, which accentuated her petite, yet developed physique. On he head, atop the shining black hair, was a delicate silver crown. Naruto looked up at the girl, intrigued. "Did… did you draw this?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Yes."

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Naruto looked at the picture, comparing it to a photograph in its details, yet not so much like a photograph, as they could not capture that level of personality and emotion.

"I never learned." The girl returned. "I have just always been able to do it. It's a sorta 'gift' I guess." She lowered her head.

"So, who is it? It's obviously a princess, but what's her name? Is she real? Did you meet her in real life?"

"I don't know who she is. I've seen her, but never really met her. I'm done now, so I'm gonna go give this to Sasuke-senpai, 'kay?" She re-folded the drawing.

"Okay."

Hikari ran to the place she knew Sasuke was on guard. "Sasuke-senpai!" She neared the dark-haired boy. "This is for you." She handed him the paper. He looked at the contents, but his reaction was completely different to Naruto's.

"Is this…?"

"Yes, it's her. Your princess." Hikari smiled sadly. "I told you she was beautiful. She loves you already, but not even of her own free will. She would die for you already, yet you don't even know her name." The blonde girl let out a small sigh.

"Not yet, but I will find out,"

--

Such an evil cliffhanger… MUHAHAHA! Sorry, just lost my cool for a sec there. Wait a sec… Can't lose what you never had. MUHAHAHA!

I iz teh supah evil bunneh wabbit!

Please review. Thank you to everyone who has or will review! :3 – Yay!


	8. Hikari got her what messed up?

…Chapter 8 (I think…) is finally here.

Wahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

*looks at people staring at her*

…

Sorry.

--

"Not yet, but I will find out."

"Maybe you should ask Ino-chan." The girl offered politely. "She seems like someone who would like that kind of thing."

"That might be a good idea. Hikari-chan, you should go back to camp now. The whole point of this mission is to **guard you**."

"Okay." She skipped away. _'Wait a second… Did he just call me Hikari-__chan__?'_

"There you are, Hikari. I was looking all over for you!" Ino ran up to the small girl.

"Ino-chan, I think Sasuke needs to talk to you." She pulled at the older girl's skirt. "Like, now!"

"Um, okay, Hikari." Ino started to walk towards Sasuke. "You need me?"

"Look at this." Sasuke handed her the folded drawing.

"Um, okay." She took it and looked at the picture. "This looks like Hinata!"

"Do you think so?"

"Is this her? Your princess?" Ino looked at Sasuke, searching for any emotion his face would provide. "Is Hinata your princess!?"

"I really have no idea." Sasuke stared silently at the blonde.

"But, she can't be your princess! She wouldn't die for you, she doesn't even like you!" Ino shouted, jumping up and down for emphasis.

"Either that's true, or she hides it very well." Sasuke mused. "What if it isn't Hinata?"

"Well, it's definitely a Hyuuga. Look, no pupils!" Ino pointed at the pupil-less eyes.

"It's not a Hyuuga. Her eyes are blue."

"So what if the little girl got her colouring pencils mixed up!? It still looks like a Hyuuga."

"We could just ask Hikari." Sasuke said, heading towards camp. "She should know."

-b-a-c-k---a-t---c-a-m-p-

Hikari sat in her tent, waiting for it to get completely dark. She had always hated the dark, and the memories she couldn't ever escape while she was dreaming. She took her hair down from the two pigtails she had been wearing, and let it fall down her back.

She heard a noise. Only a faint rustling of leaves, but that was enough to make her anxious. Poking her head out the door of the tent, she took a look around to check for anything she'd classify as 'spooky'.

She felt something press against her back. She turned around to see what it was, hoping that it wasn't someone trying to touch her. To her surprise, it was a girl, no older than she was.

"Please… don't touch me." She backed away from the small, black-haired girl, who had a hand outstretched, ready to touch Hikari's face. "Leave me… alone!" at the last word, she jumped from her tent and began to silently run into the woods. The small girl followed slowly. Hikari ran faster, sensing that the girl was near. Suddenly she hit something. Something warm. She looked up to see a face grinning down at her. The man spoke into a microphone that was attached to a headpiece.

"Target captured." He grabbed Hikari and forced something into her mouth. She slowly, but surely, lost consciousness.

-o-m-f-g-w-t-f-!?-

Sasuke arrived at camp and made his way to Hikari's tent.

"Hikari-chan, can I come in? Are you dressed?"

No reply.

"Hikari?" Sasuke opened the door. "She's gone."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked. He had been sitting with Asuma, playing Go (1) and, evidently, losing very badly.

"She's not there."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"I suggest we go after her, seeing as this is our mission." Kakashi volunteered. "You, Ino, Chouji and Sakura stay here, and I'll take Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru."

"Why those three?"

"We need Shikamaru for strategising and Sasuke for his Sharingan."

"What about Naruto?"

"Sasuke always works harder when Naruto is around. It's a fact." Kakashi looked up at the fuming, yet blushing, Uchiha. "Isn't it, Sasu-chan?"

"No."

"Oh, yes it is!"

"Shut up!"

"Who's getting agitated? Sasu-chan is!"

"Shut the hell-"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Asuma butted in before it came to an all out two-against-one-sharingan-battle. "Hikari has either ran away or been taken. It was our mission to protect her, and we need to keep focused!"

"Yes, Asuma-sensei." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Or do I have to call Iruka?" Asuma added.

"No, not Iruka! I'm really sorry, Asuma, and I won't do it again." Kakashi said, this time deadly serious. "I'll take the guys and leave asap."

"Um, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How are we supposed to go after her when we don't know where she went?"

"Good point. I think some detective work is needed now." Kakashi pulled out a magnifying glass from god-knows-where and started looking closely at the floor. "I found a clue!"

"No, Kakashi, that's a leaf."

"Dammit!" Kakashi dropped the leaf.

"Kakashi, sometimes I wonder how the hell you became an ANBU captain." Sasuke said, almost laughing at the expression on his sensei's face. But he was an Uchiha, so he managed to control himself. "Anyway, I'll go get Naruto and Shikamaru." He left a chibi-crying Kakashi to go find the other two guys. After telling them to get ready, he decided to take a look in Hikari's tent. That was where he saw it.

The ribbon from Hikari's hair was outside the tent; as if it had been dragged on someone trying to run away's foot. He picked it up, and looked for footprints to tell him which way she ran. The footprints lead into the woods to the north of the campsite.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, what are you looking at?" Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "Isn't that Hikari-chan's ribbon?"

"She's north. We have to move quickly."

"How trou-"

"Shikamaru, I swear that if I hear one more 'troublesome' from you today I will kill you." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru in a very 'don't f*** with me' way. "Now, where is Kakashi?"  
"Yo." Kakashi walked up to the three boys, then silently ninja-jumped into the woods. The guys followed. They arrived at a clearing and took a break.

"If that girl ran all this, then she must be one hell of a shinobi." Naruto mused. "How the hell did she do it?"

"Three things, Naru-chan; one, she is not a shinobi. Two, she must have been hyper or something and three, um, well…"

"Three what?"

"I haven't thought of it yet. Just gimme a sec…"

"Just forget it."

"Okays."

They continued along the path of footprints, when Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Listen." He put a finger to his lips, telling the other three to be quiet. "That way." He pointed to a cave. "I can hear her."

The four shinobi stopped and listened. They could hear a girl screaming, and the screams echoing, indicating that she was inside.

"Let's just go, then." Kakashi jumped in first and was followed by the other three.

-s-o-r-r-y---f-o-r---t-h-e---d-e-l-a-y-!-

That's the game Shikamaru always beats him in.

So what do you think? Please leave a review! Thank you!


	9. OMFGWTF?

To anyone who actually reads this disclaimer and author's note, you probably already know that I do not own Naruto. It may not look like it now, but this fic **is** yaoi, I promise, ok? So, please just bear with me for the time being! ^^ Thankyou!!!

-c-a-n-'t---t-h-i-n-k---o-f---a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g---t-o---w-r-i-t-e-

"Let's just go, then." Kakashi jumped in first and was followed by the other three.

They walked into the cave, which was shrouded in almost complete darkness. The screaming had stopped a long time ago. In fact, there was only one scream that they heard.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are going nowhere. It was only one scream…" Naruto pointed out angrily.

"Naru-chan, one scream means either a really good thing, or a really bad thing." Kakashi replied, purposely leaving the latter of the two statements to Naruto's imagination to decide what it was. But, of course, Naruto didn't take the hint.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Either she escaped and stopped screaming, which means we have to go get her out of there, or she is dead and no longer has the ability to scream." Kakashi answered bluntly. "So, whatever it was, we need to get there." Shikamaru added.

"Basically, yes." Kakashi answered. "Shhh, I think I can hear something."

They all stopped and listened. Footsteps could be heard, getting closer by each second. The person was running very fast, and, according to Kakashi, was light, so it was probably a girl.

"Guys!" A feminine voice called. It was too mature to be Hikari's, and too high to be Sakura's, which only left-

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Ino sped up to them.

"Asuma-sensei said that you guys might need backup, so I said I'd go." Ino said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the cave. Ino jumped back in surprise as a very feminine ninja emerged from the shadows. She had long red hair that reached her thighs, but her face was not visible, as she was wearing a mask. Her body was covered by a cloak, which was white, just like her mask. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Who are you?"

No one spoke, because no one knew what to say. "Well, are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to kill you?" She held up a kunai. "You, you look like an Uchiha. Who are you?" She pointed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped. He didn't want to tell her his name, but it was as if he couldn't control his body anymore.

"Uchiha… Sasuke."

"Disposition?" She started to walk close to Sasuke.

"I don't entirely get what you mean."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you in a 'commitment'?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Me!" Ino jumped in front of Sasuke before he could say anything more. The woman jumped down and grabbed her. No one knew this, but Ino already had a very complex plan, that she was currently putting into action.

"Well, you two don't love each other. I can tell. It's a gift of mine." She looked at Ino's hand. "And you're not wearing a ring. If you two don't love each other, then why are you betrothed?"

"It's a strictly business agreement." Ino lied.

"Well, what clan are you from? I know he's an Uchiha, so you must be from a pretty powerful clan." The woman didn't once loosen her grip on Ino.

"I'm an… Aino." Ino said the first clan she could think of. Hikari's clan.

"Oh, so you must be Hikari. I thought you were a bit… younger. Well, you do suit the description. Blonde hair, pale skin, quite thin. Well, then you'll need to come with me. You too, Sasuke." She grabbed them and began to leave. "How's about I leave your little friends a present to keep them busy till leader comes to get 'em?" She threw two balls on the ground and left. A few seconds after she left, the balls began to smoke. The smoke grew heavier and heavier, until neither Naruto nor Shikamaru could breathe. They both ran to get out of the cave, but found that the exits were blocked off.

"Wait a sec, where's Kakashi?" Naruto looked around. No sign of the grey-haired Jounin. "He must still be inside."

"Maybe he got hurt…"

"He's a jounin, Naruto."

"Well, so are you, and I still worry about you when you get kidnapped." Naruto looked at the jounin. "Shika-kun."

"That only happened once. Wait a sec… this smoke is… poison!"

--

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to find he was in a bedroom. A girl's bedroom, decorated with lots of plush toys, frills and dolls. He sat up slowly and looked around. He turned his head and found that he was being watched by that ninja that had kidnapped him and Ino.

"So, you're finally up. About time, too." She was still wearing the mask she had worn their whole encounter.

"Where's I- Hikari." Sasuke looked away from the girl's not visible stare.

"She's with Shiki." She kept her gaze on him. "What colour is your hair, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"You can see it." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"No I can't."

"Then take off that mask."

"It won't make a difference." She unwrapped the mask, then dropped it on the floor. Sasuke gasped. Where her eyes should have been, there was one massive scar. "I stupidly put my trust in a demon. A jinchuuriki(sp?) to be precise. His name… was Gaara, of the desert."

"Gaara did that to you?" Sasuke was too shocked to even think properly.

"No, Shukaku did. Anyway, that's old news. What do you look like Uchiha-kun?"

--

Bang!

Ino sat up, or at least tried to, shocked by the loud noise. She was tied down with ribbons of what appeared to be chakra. There were two people in the room having an incoherent conversation. One of them turned around. He had heard Ino. She quickly lay down, pretending to be unconscious again.

"So, you're awake." His voice was a lot kinder than Ino expected. "Are you okay?" He put a hand on her forehead. "I know you're awake. No one is going to hurt you." He tapped the ribbon with his finger, and it disappeared. Ino sat up and rubbed her sore wrists.

"Where am I?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Ino noticed that under the white mask, a bit of aqua coloured hair was showing. "I'm Shiki. This is Ikumi."

Ikumi raised a hand in greeting, using the other to type something into the small device she was holding. "Shiki-kun, leader says we have to go now."

"Oh. I'm sorry Hikari, but I have to tie you up again."

"Um, it's okay, I guess." Ino lay down again while Shiki tied her arms and legs to hooks in the walls. She was tired now, too tired to argue.

-\\ (^o^) //- l-i-k-e---m-e-h---s-m-i-l-e-y-?-

So, how was that chappie? I'm sorry for the lateness and stuff, but I went to my dad's for christmas. Who am I kidding? I got back to my Gaia Online obsession. ^.^'

Gomennasai minna! (-_-) (_ _) (-_-) (_ _)

(I totally used too many smileys in this chappie… Sowwies!)


	10. Trapped!

Chapter 10 :') I'm crying with happiness... Shiki kinda looks like Grimmjow from bleach in my head, just without the hollow hole and scary mask thing. Ikumi is named after Mia Ikumi-sama, the author of Tokyo Mew-Mew. I needed a name and I looked around my desk and my Tokyo Mew-Mew manga was the first thing I saw so now Mia-sama has an OC named after her. Lol. :)

Oh, and by the way: Shiki is pronounced Sh-ki, so it doesn't sound as funny as it looks.

-n-o---y-a-o-i---y-e-t-!---s-o-w-w-i-e-s-

Ino woke up for the second time that day. She looked around to see if she could see Shiki or Ikumi, but they were both nowhere to be seen. She looked down at the chakra ribbons that were holding her captive and noticed that they were looser than before. Ino sat up and looked around. She didn't feel panicked at all, she didn't feel scared, she didn't even feel discomfort. The room she was in had a calming property. It was quite plain, but decorated all in blue, just like the ocean. She listened closely. She could hear running water somewhere in her close proximity. She listened again. Footsteps were coming her way.

Shiki pushed open the door and walked in, this time maskless. Ino saw that his hair was short and spiky. He had dark, electric blue eyes, and a kind expression etched across his face, though slightly forced. "Hikari-san,"

"Yes?" Ino perked up.

"Are you and Uchiha really engaged?"

"Yes."

He looked at her, making it obvious that he knew she was lying.

"Ok, no."

"And you are Hikari?" He came closer and tapped the ribbons again, making them disappear. "Or is that a lie too?" Ino sensed the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes."

"Yes as in you are lying, or yes as in you are Hikari?"

"I am Hikari." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Shiki had come beside her and put a hand on her cheek.

Ino gasped.

'I totally forgot about her power! How am I gonna get out of this one? Dammit! Think, Ino, think. You're a smart gal…' Ino remembered overhearing Sasuke and Hikari's conversation:

"I can control it to a certain extent,"

'Hikari can control it! I knew I had it in me! Mental pat on the back, Ino-chan!'

"If you are Hikari, or an Aino for that matter, shouldn't you be telling me how I die?" Shiki lifted Ino's chin up with his finger. She pulled away and put it back down.

"I can… control it to a certain extent." Ino repeated the exact words Hikari had originally said.

"Don't. I already know how I'm going to die, so you might as well tell me." Shiki looked sad, but he had a strength about him that always shone through.

"I don't want to see it." Ino answered what she thought Hikari would have said. "I've already seen too much."

"Look, I'm… sorry, Hikari. I didn't mean to…" Shiki stood up and walked away.

"Sorry?"

"I tried to make you do something you weren't comfortable with. I'm sorry." (A/n: sounds kinda wrong… o.0)

"It's okay. You are treating me really well seeing as I'm a hostage and stuff; I'd expect to be put in a dungeon or something. This room is… breathtaking."

"You like it? I decorated it myself."

"Are you by any chance gay?" Ino felt at ease with him in the room. "Cause if you are straight, with this fashion sense, I might ask you to marry me." Ino laughed, and Shiki chuckled a bit.

"I may well be." Shiki answered sarcastically. "It would explain **a lot**."

Ino laughed some more, temporarily forgetting that she was being held here against her will. Shiki had that effect on people, she assumed.

--

Sasuke stared at the sight in front of him. This girl, who had said she saw things, with a massive scar across her eyes.

"No, Shukaku did. Anyway what do you look like Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke still couldn't process the information. Sure, he had seen Gaara back when he was a blood-thirsty maniac, but this was…

"Uchiha-kun! Please tell me! Let me guess then. Black hair?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, and because the girl's hand was on his face, she understood.

"Blue eyes?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Brown?"

"Sasuke shook his head again.

"Black?"

He nodded.

"So, I'm guessing that you have pale skin?"

He nodded again.

"Are you…cute?"

"Lots of people think so." Sasuke answered, as he had regained control over his mind.

"Would I?"

"I really don't know."

"Let me see…" She moved her hand around Sasuke's face, taking in every little detail. "I think you're cute!"

Sasuke looked at her. She 'looked' at Sasuke. An awkward silence followed.

"Sasuke, I know that you want to know more about this 'Gaara' person, but please, don't worry about it. I forgave him a long time ago. It's like ancient history." She had a sad smile gracing her lips. "You look kinda like him from what I can tell. Except you have eyebrows!" She chuckled slightly. Sasuke stayed silent. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened. I guess I'm just a sucker for a pretty face. I was born- no, made, with one purpose. Assassinate Gaara. I was trained to ANBU level at age seven. I am almost exactly four years younger than him. I was eight when this happened." She gestured at her eyes. "I was sent to kill him, Sasuke. I tried, but his sand was… impenetrable. He tried not to kill me, but I'm guessing his sand had other ideas. I'm guessing that I'm only alive now because he took pity on me, I guess. Shiki found me, half-dead and bleeding, and took care of me. On official records, I'm dead."

"Four years younger than him? That means you're only twelve years old now."

"Yes, did'ja think I was older? I guess the scar ages me more than I thought!" She chuckled again. "Or am I just a really mature person? As if!" She pointed around her at the dolls and plush toys that seemed to be everywhere.

"I just thought…"

"Thought that little girls like me never get hurt? Things in your village might be like that, but out here, it's a completely different story." She sat on a chair beside her bed. "Out here, you are not a 'little girl'. You are solely a ninja. A shinobi, trained in the art of killing. War is kinda like love; it's blind. Age isn't a factor at all." She sighed softly. "Shiki has taught me that. His special person was killed out here a few years back. The feeling I sensed from him then was so depressing, that I made a vow to myself; No matter what happens to me, I will never let Shiki feel like that again. Not ever. I pledged that on this wound." She lifted up her skirt to show Sasuke the massive scar that ran up her leg. "And I never have gone back on that."

She kneeled down beside the bed where Sasuke was sitting.

"And I never will. Not until the day I die."

-i---h-a-v-e---t-o---e-n-d---i-t---h-e-r-e---d-o-n-'t---a-s-k-

My data limit ran out on my modem, so this is probably later than it should be... So the next chapter shouldn't be too long to come out… ^^

Review button: PRESS ME OR RIRI-CHAN WILL PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS!

:O *gasp*


	11. Mission: Escape

Thank you to everyone that reviewed; you guys are my inspiration! :) lol ^^

I should really get to the chapter now, right?

-o-k-a-y-

"Shikamaru! An exit!" Naruto pointed at a small hole in the cave wall. "You go first!"

"And have Uchiha-bastard kill me for letting his fiancé die? I don't think so." Shikamaru made his way towards Naruto, though the blond was barely visible through the dense smoke that was slowly choking them. "Just go, Naruto."

Naruto crawled slowly through the hole, and out into the open. He took a deep breath of the fresh air he had been deprived of for what felt like years. Shikamaru followed, but instead of taking a deep breath, he collapsed to the floor.

"Shikamaru!?" Naruto ran and caught him from behind. "Shikamaru, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Troublesome…" Shikamaru sat upright. "Now we need a plan."

They both sat in silence, each one trying to figure out how to save their teammates. A loud bang, as if from a gun, echoed through the forest. Naruto jerked his head, rather painfully, towards the noise. There was another, and then a final bang and Naruto could feel his heartbeat speed up. What if that was…Sasuke? 'No.' he told himself. 'Sasuke's too strong for that to happen. He wouldn't let himself die like that.' "Shikamaru, let's go back and find them." Naruto pulled a hand through his golden hair. "When I needed Sasuke he was always there for me. Damnit; he even almost died for me. Now I need to return the favour. We're gonna find them. Believe it! (1)" He stood up and zoomed away with newfound determination. Shikamaru followed, keeping pace with the blond.

'That spark in his eyes… Sasuke's lucky to have someone as devoted as Naruto.' He looked over his shoulder at Naruto. 'Naruto would probably even kill himself for that teme.'

"Hey Shikamaru, getting distracted?" Naruto noticed that Shikamaru had been staring at him for some time. "Am I that pretty?" Sarcasm was laced through Naruto's tone of voice. Suddenly Naruto stopped. Shikamaru looked at where Naruto was staring blankly. There was a hole in the massive rock wall. Naruto cautiously walked over to it and crawled through. On the other side there was another wall, but this one had about ten doors stretching out to form a semi circle around them. "Now, which door?" Naruto looked at the signs. On each of them there was a letter; except the last one, which was blank. Naruto took it as a sign that that was the safest one to enter. He slid the door open and peeked his head through. The room was big and blue. (A/n: Just like Naru-chan's eyes! :D) He walked in and looked around. There, on a bed, was Ino, fast asleep. He tiptoed across the room over to her. Naruto put his mouth to her ear. "Ino, wake up." He whispered loud enough to wake her, but not loud enough to alert anyone else of their presence. Her eyes slowly opened. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered again.

"I'm telling Sasuke." Came the soft reply from Ino. "Why are you here?"

"We're going to get you out of here." Naruto examined the ribbons that were holding Ino captive. "Shikamaru, come take a look at these."

"Only Shiki-kun can untie these." Ino said.

"Shiki-kun? Who is he?" Naruto asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"This is his room. He's really nice to me, even though he has to tie me up. He ties me loosely, so I can probably—there!" She wriggled her hand free from the ribbon and held it up. She then did the same with the rest of the ribbons that bound her and jumped up from the bed. "Now we need to find Sasuke."

--

They exited through the door that Naruto had first come through, and out into the hallway they had first entered.

"It was a girl that took Sasuke, so I'd expect her room to be on one of the edges." Ino, seemingly randomly, pointed out. After noticing that the two guys were staring at her with confused faces she explained further. "Girls just like edge rooms. I do, Sakura does, Hinata does; it's just the way we work.(3)"

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other as if to say 'I'll never understand girls.'

"Well, you'll never have to." Shikamaru silently whispered. Naruto blushed when he realized just what Shikamaru meant.

"This one." Ino pointed at the second right-hand room. "I think- No, I'm pretty sure it's this one." She slid it open. Inside, it was practically radiating 'pink'. She saw Sasuke in the corner, talking to the kunoichi that had captured them both. Her head was turned away, so all Ino could see was the thigh-length bright red hair.

"Who is it? Shiki, you'd better not ask for more cookies; I already gave you my last- That's not Shiki." She stayed facing Sasuke. "There are three people there. Who are you?" She still faced Sasuke. "There's a girl. Not Ikumi, but she's the only girl here except me and…Hikari." She turned her head slightly. "And you two; you were there when I kidnapped Hikari and Uchiha. I recognise your chakra." The girl had sensed who they were without even turning to see them. None of them, except Sasuke, knew that turning would make no difference at all to her 'sight'.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and took an intimidating step forward. "Let Sasuke go."

"He has always been free to leave. I wouldn't have stopped him." She turned back to Sasuke. "Now; if you'd lower your kunai, I'd appreciate it."

"You didn't even look to see if I have a kunai!"

"Your fingers; they're wrapped around something circular, but you're pointing it at me, so I'd expect that it was a weapon. It is too light to be a sword of any kind, and couldn't be a senbon or shuriken. So: it's a kunai." She flicked her hair back, then grabbed a white cloth and wrapped it around her face as a mask. "Process of elimination." She turned to face the three that were at the door. "Sasuke can go, but you have to at least cut me first."

"Cut you!? Why?" Naruto stared at the girl, completely confused.

"So I can tell leader that I tried my best to fight you, but you were too strong." She took off her skirt, but was wearing shorts underneath. "It wouldn't be believable if I escaped without a scratch. Go ahead; don't hold back." She tossed Sasuke some shuriken. "Make sure to hit hard."

"We can't hurt you!" Ino screamed. "Just say I used mind control or something."

"You would really have to, though. He could probably sense it."

"Okay then. Ummm… Ninpo: Mind split jutsu(2)!" Ino did some handsigns then pointed a finger at the girl and shut her eyes. Within seconds, Ino lifted her right hand, and the girl lifted her left in perfect unison, just like a mirror image. "All done!" Both girls said cheerfully.

Naruto bound over to Sasuke to check if he was all right. "Teme, you okay?"

"I'm fine dobe."

"Don't call me that…"

"Well, sorry dobe."

Ino and the red haired girl turned around and looked at the two arguing guys. "Come on you two! You can have your lovers' quarrel later. Now we need to leave." Both girls pointed a finger towards the exit. "And find Hika- I mean Ino."

"Ino, you don't have to lie; there's no one here."

"She- um… I- um… The red haired one of us is still conscious." They both pointed a finger at each other. "This damn jutsu is so hard to control…" She raised a hand and the girl raisd one too. "Damn; It went wrong! Now we're mirrored! That makes this so much harder…" She took a step to the right, and the girl to the left, until they were directly behind each other. "Someone's gonna have to carry us." Ino looked at the three guys. "Please?"

"I'll carry Ino." Naruto volunteered.

"Thank you Naru-chan!" Naruto made his way over to Ino and gave her a piggyback. "But who's gonna carry her- I mean me- I mean the red haired girl."

"I will." Sasuke grabbed the girl bridal-style (which made Naruto sooooo jealous) and began to walk towards the exit. "Ino; Now what?"

"Now, my dear Sasuke? Now we um… wing it?" She said the last bit as if she was asking him. "Now we just gotta find Kakashi-sensei and Hikari."

-l-e---f-i-n-

(1)Couldn't help myself. It just sounded right. *gets shot*

(2)Excuse the crappy name; I made that one up… o.o

(3)All my friends do that too… Like we were in summer camp; and we had a massive catfight about who got the edge rooms. I lost the fight, but I did get one hell of a hunky dorm officer! ^^ So, everything turned out well!

Anyway; please do review! Thank you!


	12. Ambush!

"Now we just gotta find Kakashi-sensei and Hikari." Ino pointed forwards and shouted 'yah!', forcing Naruto to run. Ino and Naruto left the room in a massive flash of blonde, leaving the rest -for lack of a better word- absolutely flabbergasted.

"I- I've never seen so much blonde at once." Shikamaru stuttered as they followed them out. Sasuke stared at the girl in his arms as he ran. Sasuke noticed that she looked as if she was in pain. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She blinked open her eyes and looked at Sasuke's. She opened her mouth again; but this time she talked. But it was as if Ino was speaking; Ino's voice came out.

"Sasuke…ambush…Naruto and I…can't hold onto jutsu…please…" she trailed off as if she had just passed out. She closed her eyes sleepily, only to jump up, fully alert few seconds later.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Shikamaru; Ino and Naruto have been ambushed. We've gotta go now."

A nod from Shikamaru and they began to run in the direction Ino and Naruto went.

Sasuke stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. Ino was lying on the floor –seemingly unconscious- and Naruto was standing in front of her; protecting her from – nothing. There was nothing there. Sasuke activated his sharingan, and then everything became clear. Naruto was protecting Ino's limp, almost lifeless body from a monster. Not a big, green, cartoon-like monster; a person. There was just something wrong with him that –as much as he didn't want to admit it- scared him. Made him absolutely terrified. This was worse than the fight against Haku and Zabuza, when he had thought (if for only a brief moment) of suicide. This was a whole new level of terrifying.

"An Uchiha? Come here, boy." He gestured to Sasuke to come to him. There were two red eyes peering from the darkness, not looking at him, but seeing through took a small step forwards.

"More than that, son."

Sasuke paused. _'Did he just call me son?'_ "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"I think I do." Sasuke pulled some shuriken from his holster and raised them offensively. "Who are you!?"

Shikamaru, who couldn't see the enemy, had run to help Naruto and Ino. He noticed that Naruto had a head injury that was bleeding heavily, and Ino's pulse had almost completely gone. "Naruto, what's happening?" Even Shikamaru couldn't figure it out.

"Ino's gone to get Kyuubi-teme." Naruto almost grunted the words out. "She said she'll be back soon." Naruto let a small smile grace his lips.

--

"Kyuubi!"

Ino was wandering around what seemed to be a network of dark alleyways, shouting to the nine-tailed bijuu.

"Kyuubi!?"

She heard a sound. Like the scraping of rock against rock. Or claws against rock! Ino ran towards the sound as fast as she could, ignoring the mind-numbing pain in her legs and the blood dripping from her already blood-stained lips. Now she just had to find him, then everything would be better. She turned one final corner and saw the massive cage; the swirling tails; the glowing golden eyes. Kyuubi. She knew it. A low growl echoed through the cavern, vibrating the walls and floor. "Is that you, kit?"

Ino took a step forward. "Naruto needs your help. Now."

"Well, well. A new visitor. Who are you, then?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Will you help him or not?"

"But I don't entirely trust you yet."

"But you need to just trust me! He's in grave danger!"

Kyuubi grunted. "That Uchiha kid is here. It can't be that bad."

"Kyuubi! You need to come out now!"

"I don't think I do." Kyuubi snorted arrogantly. (1)

"Kyuubi! Please just come out now!" Ino collapsed to her knees, sobbing quietly. "Please!"

"Well, why don't you ask _her_!?" Kyuubi whipped a long, red tail towards a figure in the corner. "She's made herself pretty comfortable here."

The figure turned around, and Ino gasped. It was a woman, about twenty years old with black hair and blood all down her face. "I _could _help him. But why?"

Ino took a step back. She had seen this woman before, somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lips. "Because if you don't we'll all die… Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi and Hikari, and even Sasuke'll probably die." Ino steadied herself.

The woman instantly raised her head at the mention of Sasuke.

"I'll do anything!" Ino sobbed. "Please don't let everybody die."

"I'll go." The woman said decidedly.

Ino gasped, releasing her mind jutsu. She looked up at Shikamaru. "I've done what I had to." Shikamaru put a hand on hers as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasuke grunted, taking yet another punch from the monster. He wiped at the side of his mouth, spreading the line of blood all over his cheek. He looked back at Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru was holding Ino, who looked unconscious and Naruto was…different somehow. He looked a lot more feminine.

"Sasuke!" He shouted, his voice high like a girl's. "I can see it."

--

(1) Kyuubi is gonna get nicer…eventually.

Soooooo sorry for the a) late update and b) short chapter. I was just REALLY lazy for ages. Oh, and I promise I'll get to the yaoi fluff soon!


	13. Author's noooote!

Rina-tan: A big hello to everybody who has bothered to read 'A VERY Big Misunderstanding'! It was my first fic, and meant as a one-shot. I ended up liking the possible storyline so much that I kinda just wrote... and wrote... and wrote, without pre-planning the storyline.

I have a massive writers' block now, but I am finding myself unhappy with most of the earlier chapters in this fic, so I have decided to re-write the whole thing. That way, I figured that the block might leave and I'll be able to finish this story. I have a storyline planned that incorporates most of the events, but it'll all tie up more nicely when I'm done.

I don't know whether or not it will appear in anyone's alerts, but I'll have it announced on my profile, so if it doesn't appear, be sure to check there!

Any side pairings/embarassing situations you'd like to suggest are veeeeery welcome.


End file.
